degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Why Can't This Be Love (2)
Why Can't This Be Love (2) is the sixteenth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 2, 2010 in the United States and on May 17, 2010 in Canada. Summary When Sav's parents pressure him into taking Farrah to prom, Anya decides she'll do whatever it takes to keep her boyfriend from falling for his "arranged" wife. Main Plot Anya worries that Farrah will try to steal Sav, and her fears might become reality when she is confronted at random in the bathroom by Farrah; who says they will end up together. In a jealous rage, Anya takes Sav to the limo and they have unprotected sex, after Anya said she was on the pill. The two are then crowned King and Queen of the Spring Formal. The next day at school, she tells Sav that she wasn't really on the pill, after he makes a comment on a vlog for Chantay's Anti-Grapevine, that he doesn't want kids. He reacts horribly and convinces her to take a morning after pill, even though she didn't want to. Unsure that he can still trust Anya, he breaks up with her the next day. Unfortunately, the video Chantay took plays over the video announcements as soon as they break up, causing Anya to break down in tears. Sub Plot Dave and Alli are set on formal drink serving duty. Put off at first by Dave's carefree, fun attitude, Alli wonders if she's growing up too fast. Later, Dave and Alli create a club from their signature formal drink; the "Bhandurner", for a charity event Dave is promoting. When Johnny calls her immature as a response to his jealousy of Dave, Alli nearly cuts off her friendship with him. However, she soon realizes Johnny shouldn't be this controlling of her emotions, and she helps Dave with his charity. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Why Can't This Be Love" by Van Halen. *This is the last appearance of Bruce the Moose. *This episode marks the end of Sav and Anya's third relationship. *Sav and Anya lose their virginities to each other in this episode. |-| Gallery= vlcsnap-10360239.png vlcsnap-10360332.png vlcsnap-10361471.png vlcsnap-10361820.png vlcsnap-10362140.png vlcsnap-10362540.png vlcsnap-10363408.png normal_916.jpg normal_916_(7).jpg normal_916_(55).jpg normal_916_(73).jpg normal_916_(74).jpg normal_916_(100).jpg normal_916_(139).jpg normal_916_(134).jpg Normal Degrassi - 915-916 - Broken Promises 0162.jpg Screencap5687325.jpg Screencap803654.jpg Screencap473476.jpg Screencap357833.jpg Screencap234678.jpg Screencap80365.jpg Screencap69890.jpg Screencap68934.jpg Screencap63436.jpg Screencap56746.jpg Screencap56387.jpg Screencap56378.jpg Screencap56376.jpg Screencap47867.jpg Screencap47365.jpg Screencap42245.jpg Screencap35783.jpg Screencap23890.jpg Screencap23469.jpg Screencap23467.jpg Screencap17890.jpg Screencap17125.jpg Screencap14798.jpg Screencap14790.jpg Screencap12676.jpg Screencap12578.jpg Screencap12476.jpg Screencap12078.jpg Screencap8099.jpg Screencap6365.jpg Screencap6348.jpg Screencap5687.jpg Screencap5678.jpg Screencap5637.jpg Screencap4487.jpg Screencap4365.jpg Screencap4245.jpg Screencap3578.jpg Screencap3576.jpg Screencap3457.jpg Screencap2587.jpg Screencap2387.jpg Screencap1467.jpg Screencap1256.jpg Screencap1209.jpg Screencap809.jpg Screencap689.jpg Screencap636.jpg Screencap567.jpg Screencap489.jpg 4645ref.jpg 45654ref.png 45trf.png 5terwe.png 67ytrg.png Dtng9159162.jpg 9090hk.jpg 9887jh.jpg Plmokn45.jpg Dtng9159165.jpg 09ljkljhe.jpg 10-degrassi-911-912-peter-alli.jpg Farrahh.jpg Tumblr lydr0oKvHl1qmt5d8o1 540.jpg 05-degrassi-911-912-danny-chantay.jpg Chantaydanny.jpg Yy665rt.png Yytt.png 8uuyuyu.png 8uyuuyyuyui.png 03-degrassi-911-912-sav-alli.jpg Ttyyt.png Y655t.png 11-brucas59m.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Guest Starring *Sarena Parmar as Farrah Hassan Supporting Cast *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari (voice only) Absences *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= *School Marquee: "Springtime in Paris Formal Tonight!" *Sav: "This is not the pill I had in mind in the limo." Anya: "I know... maybe we don't need it. It was the worst time in my cycle..." Sav: "Cycle, shmycle. This pill only works for up to 72-hours after sex." Anya: It can make me barf for days..." Sav: "You know what barfs for months? A baby." |-| Featured Music= *''"All Fired Up"'' by Tralala *''"Army of One"'' by Hill *''"Run To The Sea"'' by Fighter/Lover *''"Raise A Little Hell Now"'' by Shiloh *''"The Night"'' by The Job *''"I Said"'' by Michelle Featherstone |-| Link= *Watch Why Can't This Be Love (2) on YouTube *Watch Why Can't This Be Love (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes